Slipped Away
by katezilla
Summary: POST EPISODE 4x08 MEET KEVIN JOHNSON...What happens to Alex after Karl dies? Can she make it on her own?


**A/N: Okay I don't know about any of you, but Karl was my FAVORITE Lost character..and they killed him. I was so sad I cried over it for about an hour. This story is for him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, this show, or any of the characters. You can be sure of that because if I did own this show, I would NEVER have killed off such an adorable, innocent character like Karl.**

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Alex leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. All she could hear was the sound of her own hyperventilation through the dead silence. She cracked her eyes open and looked down to see her mother lying motionless on the earth in front of her. Shaking, she slowly turned her head and looked back. 

And there he was. The boy she loved, face first in the leaves with an arrow in his back. She spun back around and let out a quite sob. _They are still out there,_ She thought. _What am I going to do? Karl was right. It was Ben. He set us up. He wanted Karl and Danielle to die. _Then it hit her. _Ben!_ She stood up straight and stepped forward. 

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'm Ben's daughter! I'm Ben's daughter!" She shouted. She listened to the sounds of the crunching leaves as someone was headed towards her. Alex franticly looked around for a weapon of some sort. She looked at Danielle and saw the gun sticking out of her back pocket. Alex swooped down and picked up the gun. The bushes behind her moved. She swung around and pointed her gun at the bushes. A man, a little taller than her with dark brown hair came out of them with a bow and arrow in hand. Beside him was a woman about Alex's size with short, dark blonde hair pointing her gun at Alex.

Alex waited with her gun aimed at the man's head.

"You can lower your gun." He looked at Alex, "Relax, kid. We're not going to shoot you."

"Oh really? Just like you didn't shoot my mom and my boyfriend?" She cried.

"We did that on orders. I apologize. Now if you would put your gun down-" He started.

"Did Ben tell you to do this?" Alex interrupted.

"I don't understand."

"Did Ben tell you to do this?" She repeated, raising her voice. 

The man waved her off, "Now Alex, do you really think your father is that cruel?"

Alex scoffed. "Well, I don't know Richard. Isn't he the one who had me taken away from my mother as a baby and then never told me about her? Isn't he the one that had innocent people killed and claims to be the 'good guy'? Isn't he the one who did everything in his power to keep me from Karl, including using brainwashing as a form of birth control?"

"Your father did all those things to protect you." The woman cut in, lowering her gun. "If you had gotten pregnant, you would have died, Alex."

"Really? He wanted to protect me? Well I guess that makes everything better then!" She screamed sarcastically with tears welling up in her eyes. "I guess I'll just accept the fact that he killed two people that I truly cared about and that truly cared about me because he wanted to protect -"

Richard stopped her, "We never said those orders were Ben's."

"Then who's were they? Jacob? So you actually believe him when he tells you to do something because _Jacob _told him to?" she sniffed as tears started rolling down her face, "what does Jacob have against Karl? Or Danielle? What did they ever do to him? Absolutely nothing! Jacob is just my father's way of doing terrible things and getting away with them!"

"How dare you say such things about your father?" The woman said.

"Because Cindy, my father is a two faced, backstabbing, egotistical, murderous MONSTER!" She screamed. "If he really wanted to protect me, then what would have happened if one of those arrows had hit me? Huh? What then?"

"Alex, we have orders to take you to the Temple. Now, you can come quietly or we can do this the hard way. Your choice."

Alex glared at him. "I'll gladly come to the Temple, Richard." She turned and looked back at Danielle and Karl. "But we are taking them with us."

Richard looked at Cindy and sighed. "I am afraid we can't do that, Alex. How are we supposed to get them there. And once we get there, what do we do with them?"

"Oh, I am afraid we are going to take them with us. And as for how to get them there, since you two did the honors of making them immobile, you get to carry them. Once we get there, we are checking them out and making sure that there isn't a way to bring them back. If there is a way, we are using it. You got that?"

Cindy chuckled. Alex shifted and made it so the gun was now pointed at Cindy's head. "What about that is funny?"

"What are you going to do if we don't carry them back and do what you tell us?"

Alex blinked. She hadn't thought of that. Bribery? No..what would she use? She could shoot them..but there were two of them so the other would shoot her too quickly. _But they can't hurt me._ Alex moved her gun again so that it was up against her temple. "I'll shoot myself." Richard's eyes got wide and Cindy inhaled sharply. "I have nothing else to live for. And I am sure Jacob would have no problem ordering Ben to kill you." Without moving the gun, she walked over to Karl and sat him up. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

Cindy looked at Richard for a way out of it, but he just shook his head. "Alex give us a minute will you." He pulled out one of the oh so familiar walkie talkies and pushed the talk button. Alex ignored them. Frankly, she didn't care what they did to her. She looked at Karl, searching his face for some sign of life or assurance. "I love you, Karl." She whispered as she kissed his face.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooohh_


End file.
